Akatsuki Yaoi Love and Troubles Meme
by elric0sis
Summary: Another Meme for my wonderful yaoi lovers ! Trouble, love, hate, and arguments await ! YAOI!


AU: Ok! Another meme!^/.\^' Hope you enjoy  
_

**Evil Angel-(3:55) Breaking Benjamin**

Kisame and Itachi finished their last fight quickly, the blood of their opponents staining the earth. As the two walked away, one of Itachi's pet crows flew over him and towards the base, carrying a report of the fight. Itachi looked at the crow as it disappeared into the Heavens. '_If only I was as free as that. To have wings and fly away from this wretched planet.'_Kisame came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Itachi smiled, _'Or maybe not...'_

**Lucifer's Angel-(4:05) Rasmus**

Kisame rewrapped his Samehad as Itachi wiped the blood off of his steel black katana. They looked at their last victim. The enemy's eyes were as wide as pumpkins as Itachi approached him, slowly and steadily. "Any last words?" Kisame said from behind him. "You demon! Lucifer! Anti-christ! May God smite your souls to oblivion!" Itachi stepped closer to the distressed man."You- You must be the son of Satan!" Itachi smiled and brought down his sword, successfully killing his opponent. "If he's Lucifer, than I am his Angel." Itachi said and smiled.

**Tik Tok-(3:10) Ke$ha**

Itachi sat in his and his partners bedroom alone. In his right hand was a bottle of sake and in the other was a picture of Kisame. Itachi looked normal, but he was surprisingly lonely. This always happened when Kisame was on a mission for more than a month or two. Itachi sighed again and took a swing from the bottle, trying to get his worries to go away. Was Kisame hurt? Did ninjas attack him? Was he still alive? Itachi was so worried that he didn't hear the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. The weasel only noticed that another presence was in the room when two strong, blue arms wrapped around his lithe frame. "You know that sake isn't good for you Itachi-koi." Kisame said in Itachi's ear. Itachi could have cried from happiness, his shark was home.

**Thinking of You- (4:06) Katy Perry**

Itachi got out of bed, walking over to the desk and sat down, staring at the mirror there. It had been three months since Kisame died on a mission, the only things left behind were the memories they made together and the engagement ring on Itachi's finger. The weasel sobbed dryly, holding his head in his hands and looked back at the other man in his bed. Samehada was the only other person to comfort him in the least after his master's death, trying to help Itachi get over it. But they soon realized that there was no going back, once Kisame died a part of Itachi died with him, making him incomplete.

Itachi opened one of the drawers, pulling out a picture of him and Kisame at a dango shop, one of the only ones he had of himself smiling. He stared at the blue, smiling face in the picture and placed it onto the table, completely losing it and started bawling. Because, even though Kisame was gone, Itachi still had him in his thoughts.

**Mannequin- (3:17) Katy Perry**

Deidara stared as Sasori worked on his own puppet body, huffing lightly. _'How am I suppose to get closer to him? He's made of wood...He's not even a real man...I wonder...' _Deidara got up and smirked, walking over sexily to his partner, sitting up on his desk and put the tool he was working with down.

"Hey there danna un~" He purred sexilly, slipping into his lap.

Sasori sighed and growled lightly at being interrupted. "Get off brat. I'm busy..."

Deidara frowned and growled, getting up and knocked him over, walking to the door and glared at him with tears in his one visible blue eye.

"You're just a dumb Mannequin un!" And with that the blond took off running, Sasori putting down his tool and sighed sadly.

**Ur So Gay- (3:37) Katy Perry**

Konan growled at Pein as he looked through his closet, tapping her foot. This man had the bigger closet, more make up, more clothes and had to wear fricking SPF 45 sunscreen just to be alive! She glared at him, sighing as he started putting on his usual nail polish. He walked over, taking the bottle.

"You're so gay...and you don't even like boys!" She said, glaring at him slightly.

Pein raised an eyebrow and got up. "Oh, I'm gay? I'm the weird one? You're the one who walks around like she's the queen of the world! You're a bitch!"

Konan gasped lightly and growled. "I can't beleive I even fell in love with someone who wears more make-up!" She said, storming out in a blur of rage.

**If You Can Afford Me- (3:18) Katy Perry**

Hidan smirked, walking along the mall as Kakuzu walked behind him with boxes and bags piled up in his arms. The jashinist was trying to teach the scrooge a lesson about spending money. He was not going to sit around like a piece of ass just for when Kakuzu was ready for him, he was a man for Jashin's sake! And his seme better damn well start acting like it because if not all of his precious money was going straight from his pocket to a shop owner's hand. Kakuzu groaned as Hidan spent even more of his money, grumbling as yet more boxes were stacked up onto his arms.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, glaring slightly. Hidan smirked, looking over his shoulder slightly and raised an eyebrow sexilly.

"What? You can't afford me?"

**Hot N' Cold- (3:40) Katy Perry**

Tobi sat in their room, crying into his knees. Him and his beloved Zetsu-san had just had another fight. Why was it always his fault if Zetsu's sides argued with eachother? It's like complete opposites! Tobi sighed and rubbed his head, pulling his mask off and wiped his tears. Why couldn't he be a little more like he used to be? Zet and Su used to get along just fine but now they just seem to argue constantly, and when Tobi tries to get involved they both end up yelling at him! Tobi whimpered slightly and crawled under the covers, snuggling into Zetsu's pillow. Whoever knew that being with two men could be so hard?

**Maneater-(4:53) Nelly Furtado**

Itachi hummed happily, walking down the path to the base. Even though it was just for groceries, Itachi sometimes appreciated the fact that he could get away from all the constant fighting that was around the base almost twenty-four-seven. He sighed and walked into the base, making sure no one followed him and hummed, going to the kitchen and dodged the flying plates and silver ware as Hidan and Kakuzu fought over whatever it was today. He set the groceries on the counter and started putting them away, humming a small tune as the zombie twins continued their screaming match. Once he finished he quickly ran from the room and to his and Kisame's own bedroom, hoping to get some peace and quiet with his lover. He was about to open the door when he heard a moan coming from the other side. Itachi frowned, not recognizing who it belonged to and walk in.

"Koi, I'm hom-" Itachi stared, tearing up at the sight of his blue lover fucking Deidara, both of them staring back at him. Itachi growled, crying and ran off, thinking bitterly to himself. _'What an evil fucking whore! I can't believe they would do this to me!'_ He stopped at the front door, ripping it open and slamming it shut, walking out as the salty tears fell from his eyes.

_  
AU: Finally I posted another Meme~! ^/.\^ Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
